What Have You Done?
by Zaerith Vrinn
Summary: Movieverse: Why does fate make us suffer? There's a curse between us, between me and you. Semi-sequel to "Last Ray of Hope"


**Author's Note: **Takes place in the same universe as an earlier fic of mine "Last Ray of Hope." But it is not necessary to have read that one, however I do encourage it since everyone else who has loves it. I did have a sequel to it planned, not this one though this one didn't start coming until I heard this song "What Have You Done?" ~ Within Temptation, it's so perfect for this story it's sorta creepy.

**Warning:** Hopeverse, mild violence, brotherly-love (Slash fans like me can think what we want, but really they are just brothers in this, otherwise ignore some of the things implied in the lyrics). _Italics _are lyrics, _'italics with apostrophes'_ are thoughts. Some things may not make sense if you have not read _Transformers Defiance_. Some ROTF speculation

**Disclaimer: **Transformers is not mine nor am I a member of Within Temptation.

What Have You Done?

In the beginning they were both confused, Megatron was angry, of course, angry at his brother's refusal to join him, and at his own confusion. He knew one thing for sure, no matter what, Optimus was still his brother. He would always care about him.

_Would you mind if I hurt you?  
Understand that I need to  
Wish that I had other choices  
than to harm the one I love_

Optimus was shocked.

_What have you done now?!_

"Megatron," he pleaded, "There's got to be another way."

"Don't be a fool!" His brother snapped back with a ferocity that Optimus was not accustomed to. Megatron was known for being the cold one of them, harder to get close to, and sometimes they argued, but Optimus could feel something different. Something _wrong_. "Cybertron was attacked _without_ warning; clearly the universe isn't as secure and caring as you'd like to believe, as Lord High Protector, it is my duty to ensure the safety of our species."

"I'd let you if you we _protecting_ Cybertron, we're talking about _genocide_ of an unknown race-" Megatron's red optics flashed and Optimus found himself being pinned to the wall, Optimus yelped in surprise and pain, the anger in his brother's optics faltered, and his tight gripe eased, "Brother…" Optimus whimpered.

"Know this Optimus." Megatron growled, venom leaking from his words, "If you are not with me, then you are against me, and I will _not_ tolerate traitors." The elder of the brothers released him and stalked off growling to himself.

Optimus clenched his hand to his chassis, close to his spark; fear had started to arise there. He knew that what had been said was no threat his brother had made, it was a promise. He had no choice; he couldn't allow his brother do this, Optimus had to stop believing that Megatron would come to his senses if he was really going to start a resistance.

Unaware of his brother's plan Megatron was thinking the same thing, for in his view, Optimus was the one who was blind. Why couldn't he see that he only had the best for Cybertron in mind? No matter, in the end he would understand. Everyone would. His master had assured him of that.

_I know I'd better stop trying  
You know that there's no denying  
I won't show mercy on you now  
I know, should stop believing  
I know, there's no retrieving  
It's over now, what have you done?_

Once as Cybertronian twins, they were thought to be a blessing, the leaders that would show them through the golden age of Cybertron. In only a matter of months whispers ran through the streets, whispers of war. Of _civil _war. Each army led by one of the brothers.

_What have you done now?!_

Optimus and Megatron thought about their brotherhood constantly, even as Optimus' small army was forced into hiding. Long ago they never thought their lives could end up like this, now they could not remember what it was like to be so close to one another,

"You're thinking about him again?" Optimus heard the chief medical officer ask him, "Aren't you?"

The young 'Prime' as they now called him, did not look up. Ratchet sat down next to him, things were silent for a moment. "You can't ever really understand." Optimus began suddenly, almost making the medic jump, "We're _spark twins_, once one and the same, split apart before given protoforms. Megatron isn't just my brother… he's _me_."

"Are you saying you're afraid that deep down you're just like him?" Ratchet asked.

"No…I mean I just wonder…What would we have been like if we had remained the same spark, one not two, would we be going off to war or would we be waiting. I'm afraid I'm not doing the right thing."

"That's understandable." The older mech nodded, "I bet Megatron's thinking the same thing."

Optimus didn't seem to have heard him, he was lost in his thoughts now "But, if we are the same, then why don't we understand each other?" He asked aloud, "All my life whenever I was frightened or upset, I went to Megatron, no matter what was bothering he could make me see the other side. I knew exactly what he was thinking or feeling, just as well as he knew me. Now it's like something…or someone is blocking us, it's harder for me to tell what he wants."

"He wants what he thinks is right." Ratchet said patting his shoulder, "You'll figure it out, he's your brother, you can't be separated for long."

"It's deeper than that Ratchet. Arcee says this symbol means 'Prime'." He replied pointing to the symbol engraved on the side of his head, "Megatron has no such symbol on him. If we are brothers then they should me he has one too. But…"

Ratchet shook his head unable to answer, Optimus sighed. Would he ever know the truth?

_I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away... oh  
Why, why does fate make us suffer?  
There's a curse between us, between me and you_

Threats of war escalated, and though it was never officially announced, many did not need it to me. War was upon them, declared or not. It was a war between brothers and sisters; a war that engulfed the entire planet.

_What have you done?! What have you done?!  
What have you done?! What have you done?!  
What have you done now?!  
What have you done?! What have you done?!  
What have you done?! What have you done?!  
What have you done now?!  
_

Megatron growled at himself angrily though he kept the sound low. His master did not need to know that he was having doubts.

_'Excellent'_ The Fallen, as he was referred to, hissed from one dimension to Megatron in another, _'your brother is weak Megatron; his soldiers are much fewer than yours. When you have control of Cybertron_ _I will give you your next order.'_

Megatron tensed. He knew it was true, but he still hated to hear others call his brother weak. He still cared about him. Optimus was Megatron. Nothing could change that. He stood, bowing his head, and turned to leave.

_'Wait.' _Megatron turned back, a red light flashed from the relic through the portal that The Fallen used to communicate, it burned his optics and knocked him to his knees, he yelped in surprise. For a moment he could not see, but as his vision returned he felt a new strength surge through him. Something dark; both enthralling and terrifying.

"What did you do to me?" he asked slowly, returning to his feet.

Sinister laughter echoed around him, _'A gift' _His master replied, _'You have fought you own kind before, now I have given you the strength to __**kill**__."_

Megatron was taken by surprise, but he kept it to himself, he merely bowed again and retreated out of the room muttering, "Thank you."

He did not think this was a gift he could truly be thankful for. Outside his most elite soldiers awaited him, as he passed them he heard whispers, anger boiled in him like none he'd ever felt before. He did not know what the whispering was about for he could not see the curse engraved on his helm, one that burned as if fresh from an iron. As the marks faded away again, the anger began to focus itself. On his arch nemesis… his own brother!

_Would you mind if I killed you?  
Would you mind if I tried to?  
'cause you have turned into my worst enemy  
You carry hate that I don't feel  
It's over now  
What have you done?  
_

The Allspark was all he needed, and the War would go to the Decepticons. It became clear to Optimus that what was happening was not _right_ at all, he knew he had to protect Cybertron no matter the cost; perhaps losing the war would make his brother come to his senses. But that was not to be. Megatron followed the Allspark off Cybertron, and consequently all Optimus had done was delay the war and moved it to new heights, for now other innocent races could become involved.

_What have you done now?!_

Megatron chased after the Allspark. His master, The Fallen demanded that he have control of it and its power, in order to help him. Megatron crossed galaxies following its trail, he was close, but the Allspark always seemed to be _just_ out of his reach. As he journeyed across unknown space his thoughts were occupied by one thing.

Optimus Prime.

Why? When he had more important things to worry about, why did he only think of his brother? They were two halves of one spark; they'd been apart for too long. Megatron barely admitted it to himself, but he was beginning to grow afraid of what was going on, it was all happening so fast, he no longer understood why there had been need for war. As he pursued the Allspark through star clusters and made his way though space dust, Megatron could only think about how much he missed his brother, and how much he longed to hold him and say that things would be alright.

He missed those moments of complete trust and comfort.

But Optimus didn't understand. Something was wrong, Megatron wasn't sure what, or who, and until he could figure it out, he could only hunt.

_I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away... oh  
What have you done now?!  
Why, why does fate make us suffer?  
There's a curse between us, between me and you_

On earth, Optimus' fears became reality; an innocent colony of beings became involved in a war they did not have a thing to gain in, but everything to lose. As they drew closer to where Megatron was being imprisoned, and where the Allspark lay, Optimus could almost feel Megatron's hate, as it had consumed him over the years of solitude.

_What have you done?! What have you done?!  
What have you done?! What have you done?!  
What have you done now?!  
What have you done?! What have you done?!  
What have you done?! What have you done?!  
What have you done now?!_

The battle in Mission City made clear the change in Megatron. He did not hesitate nor waver. Jazz was killed, Optimus could mourn later, but he had to stop Megatron, and the only way he could think of was to destroy the Cube. Even if it cost his own life, it was worth the lives that would be lost if Megatron had his way, for if his brother had not been insane before, he was driven that way by his icy incarceration, and the experiments done on him while in his frozen state.

'_Brother.'_ Optimus thought mournfully.

He was beyond saving now.

_What have you done now?  
(what have you done, what have you done?)  
(what have you done, what have you done?)_

Watching the Allspark being shoved into his brother's chassis was perhaps more painful to Optimus then having it pushed into his own. While his brother writhed in agony, Optimus silently prayed that whatever afterlife awaited their kind when they died, would find Megatron redemption for his sins. For with Megatron, died half of what Optimus truly was.

He did not want his brother's remains dumped in Earth's oceans with the rest of the Decepticons. He did not truly want any of them to be put to rest on foreign soil, but there was little he could do except watch the ship with his brother's body until it had vanished from his view.

Yet something stirred in the Prime. Something between fear and hope; or rather an odd mix of the two, however odd that might sound. He could feel it. This wasn't the end. He didn't know how, or when, but he could feel it, Megatron would be back, and he would have another chance to save his brother.

_I will not fall, won't let it go  
We will be free when it ends  
_

Megatron awoke in fury. Rage blinded him. He did not care to thank the Constructicon team that had revived him, he swam to the surface of the ocean, the power of the Allspark gave him power he could not control, and it made him even more furious. Like an animal, he had a fight-or-flight instinct, one choice, a familiar voice made his decision for him, and he did not have the will to argue.

_'Find me…'_ The Fallen whispered, _'You are close… release me!'_

_'Yes master.' _A rage bubbled, fueling his every move, controlling his actions. He couldn't stop it; he needed something to let it loose on. The humans! There kind had kept him prisoner, one of them had brought him close to death. They were pitifully easy to destroy though, he need something, someone, who could take the power he unleashed.

Optimus Prime!

They fought. Prime didn't stand a chance; Megatron was too powerful, even for himself. The power of the Allspark, the Fallen's gift, his own natural power; it was all too much to be contained in one being. Destroy! Destroy! Everything in his path must burn! Anything to make this overload of power dwindle. Fight! He can't control it!

Curse!

Megatron could not remember that he and Optimus were brothers.

_I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away... oh  
What have you done now?!  
Why, why does fate make us suffer?  
There's a curse between us, between me and you_

Optimus understood now. He could see it. The mech who had once been his brother was truly dead, this one he fought was merely a body, powered by and overload of endless energy, a demon of death that could never tire, that could destroy the universe and not be satisfied.

And yet there was a moment of hesitation when he opened a private link to Megatron frequency.

_'Brother!'_

Something flashed across his optics, a moment of pain and regret, confusion and fear, sorrow and pity. _Destroy me_, the look begged, but that moment became lost just as quickly as it had come. Optimus was blown back by this monster's ferocity, and it left, with greater goals in mind.

_I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away... oh  
What have you done now?!  
Why, why does fate make us suffer?  
There's a curse between us, between me and you..._

In the end they were still brothers. One blessed. The other cursed

**Author's End note: **I'll have you know I was working on this for three hours before I finally decided it sound it right, it works with the lyrics, and flows nicely, while at the same time conveying exactly how I think these two feel, and staying with the theme of blessings and curses I set up in "Last Ray of Hope" If you have not read that I recommend you do now. Also, my editor is currently on hiatus do to upcoming hand surgery, if you catch any mistakes do not let it reflect poorly on us. Tell us right away, thanks.


End file.
